Virus and the Field Fox
by Blank-fox
Summary: *first fic ever. Please Read and Review* After a year of playing S4, the Field Fox of Kamichi takes his chances with season matches. The only problem? he's the best thief of Kamichi, and is harboring a violent virus in disguise
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first attempt at an actual published fanfic, so sorry if it isn't anything amazing. I've been wanting to actually write this for a while, and there is atleast 6 different drabbles of the general story on my Ipod touch alone.

without any further delay, I blank-fox do not in ANY way own S4 League. If I did, AP++ and FPs wouldn't exist _

It was a normal day in the normal game of S4 Lea-

"Player:**_ Nogitsune_**, you are under arrest for the theft of multiple items within the user bazaar, any action outside of surrendering will be deemed grounds for banning" said a tall figure in a black jumper and helmet, face hidden behind an opaque faceplate. The figure was flanked by a pair of similarly dressed but slightly smaller players, who's names where displayed above their heads as GM2 and GM3.

Like I was saying, a normal day in the game of S4 League. As I vaulted off a digital-concrete wall, and slid past a group of surprised beginners, the 3 GMs tried to push through the crowd of players in hot pursuit. A turn of my head revealed that the black clad pursuers where busied by the newbie's questioning. I smirk, slipping into an alley and running through the Connect Forest gateway.

I guess I should begin with the entire story of the game before my own, if I'm to continue with the actions of myself and my…. Friends. S4 League started out as an experiment, the point to create a war simulator as an alternate to actual bloodshed, named 'Net sphere' which would simulate actual combat based on army information of warring countries. Now at the very beginning, the Net sphere was a universal success, the U.N. praising it as a war deterrent, and for the years following, the simulator was thought to be absolute. It wasn't till the results of a false war between the Chinese armed forces fought a small rebel faction and lost, when the Net sphere became under fire, all of the results under scrutiny. Within a matter of months, Net sphere was shut down.

While the official server for the false wars was shut down, Net sphere was never pulled from the entire world system. It would take hackers a year and a half to gain access, but successfully, the war simulator was reactivated, under the control of a mysterious group, and allowing anyone with the proper 'key' to access and play in the renewed Net sphere in a game of war. These war games went on in private servers hidden deep inside the world network, till the official rights and license was sold to a game company.

Net sphere underwent its final change, with most of the violence toned down, adding a new E-sport styled game with it, and being renamed Stylish Shooting eSper Sport League, otherwise shortened to S4 League. As of today, the League has garnered all sorts of fans and supporters, with the game holding 4 tournaments per year, and clan matches at least twice a week, earning itself the sports title it was intended to be. Even as new players join by the hundreds each day, the game still contests that it is a true sport.

Ah but I'm been going on too long, and as I spring from tree to tree inside this cyber forest, I haven't even told you who I am and why the game masters back they were chasing me. My name is Nogitsune, the field fox of my group as I like to say, and if it wasn't obvious, I'm a thief. I stop in front of a large cybernetic oak tree, and give it a good punch and a kick, a hollow thump coming with each hit. I'm not a bad guy, per se, I prefer to think of myself as some sort of Robin Hood, taking from the greedy, snobbish pros and redistributing my earnings among my group and the rookies. A section of the large tree's trunk dissipates in a series of green 1's and 0's, revealing a short, pink haired girl in a hoodie and skirt glaring daggers at me.

"Nogi what the hell took you so long? We can't have any of the more aggressive 'dogs' find this place" she berated me, grabbing my ear and yanking me down, the trunk's wall reappearing as if it never disappeared. She let me go, walking ahead down the dully lighted tunnel of our little base.

Now DaCiel here was a good friend of mine, and usually she would have gone with me. However, most of her equipment, along with most of everyone else part of Kamichi (I neglected to tell you till now the name of the unofficial clan) had been falling to bits, and seeing as I'm one of the best at navigating, had to pull a solo mission.

"Jeez, look at yourself" she criticized me "your shirt is in tatters, and your shoes are about to fall apart too." I look over myself, my vest and long sleeved dress shirt indeed having more than a couple of holes, revealing pale white skin, and my normally polished leather shoes now having their soles flop around, leaving only my black slacks in good shape. "Look Ciel, I'm sorry if I have to take more than my share out of the stuff, but I had to do some drastic things. There were three GMs chasing me" DaCiel stopped when I said that, spinning around and slapping me across the cheek, making me stumble a little.

"Nogi you know your way around Esper City's bazaar, so how could you end up with not one, but three mods after you?"

"I'm sorry; they just caught me off guard. Anyways, I lost them before I even got to the gate" I explained to her. Ciel's only response was a huff before turning back and walking swiftly into the gathering room with me a few steps behind. The room was large, with the roots of the oak running along the edge of the floor and across the walls. The room was lit with some hacked together bits of flames floating near the ceiling, over a large wood table in the middle. Behind the table sat our clan master.

"Welcome back Nogitsune, what were you able the snatch up while you were out?" said Thebes, the head of our clan. Thebes was the definition of a gentle giant, being at least 7 feet, and wearing only loose black pants, revealing his natural tanned skin and a large black dragon tattoo running across the left side of his body. His black hair went in every direction, and he hid his eyes behind a pair of shades. Although physically intimidating, Thebes was as kind as could be, often taking the better weapons and items just to give out to some poor beginner who was having a rough time.

I stepped forward and emptied my inventory out onto the table, with dozens of clothing and esper chips, and more than a few weapons of varying sizes. "Mostly nothing out of the norm sir; cheap clothes that'll last at most two months, some weak weapons, and the collection of hourly chips. I was able to get some unique stuff off of a tourney team" I said as I pulled up a Daito in its sheath and a large golden revolver "luckily they didn't notice till after I got away." Our clan master picked up the large sword, a grin plastered on his face. "Nice job, I think you deserved your share today" Thebes said, the Daito vanishing into his inventory "Keep the Rev, I know it works for your style." He got up and left, taking a large amount, no doubt to hand out to the rest of Kamichi, leaving only some clothes and chips for me and DaCeil to split between us.

"So Ceil…. Uh….. Want to go find a few matches" I asked her off hand, replacing my shoes and shirt right in front of her. She shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I have some things to do. Maybe next time pup" Ceil logged out before I could even counter her insult, leaving me alone in the empty room with just the golden revolver left on the table. "Guess it's to the pub rooms again" I sighed as I opened the lobby window and was transported to the waiting room.

That's one chapter down. Please review and criticize me, seriously anything and everything helps


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, Blank here. I had a little trouble with my laptop killing my hard drive, so I'm a little skeptical about my next few chapters. They're all saved onto my Ipod touch, as that's where I originally typed most of this story so far, and before my laptop had died, I had another chapter saved. but lets put that behind us, shall we? you're here (again) to read.

Chapter 2

As my feet dig into the concrete wall, legs curled for the spring, I imagine my soon to be path. A flip over a fence, hands coming into contact with the metal roof. A handspring and I'll be upright. I jump off the wall into a high arch, bending back to avoid a fence. A quick jerk of my feet puts me upside down as my hands grab onto the roof of the warehouse. I push off my hands, sailing through the air again briefly before the soles of my shoes are digging into the thin metal, keeping me from sliding off the roof.

My next path flashes into my mind, a back drop and a flip will put me in front of a small window of the storage building I'm standing on. A knife is clutched tightly in my hand and I easily cut the glass to dust before diving in. My dagger materializes in my right hand, and I let myself drop back off the edge of the building. I flipped backward and land on the fire escape, staring into the dust covered window. In less then a second I'm already inside the crate filled warehouse, meaning my training for the day is done. I open the command window and check my time. "My last run is five minutes seventeen seconds. Too slow again" I mutter as I exit the panel and transport myself back into Esper city's user district.

Much of Esper city was divided up into at least a dozen districts. Most user run areas were designed like modern cities, all concrete and steel, and skyscrapers shading most things. Some areas are sectioned off, to use in tournament matches, such as Neden-1, the map I was just training in. The mod and gm areas are the only truly odd sites here, looking like blank spaces barred off from normal users. Of course we normal players don't know what those places really look like.

To say that Esper city was full was like saying a whale is a big animal. However that was only because of the bazaar, which gives players not only a chance to get hard to find equipment but also a place to discuss the latest news. It was only a few months ago that this place was empty, no bazaar and only a few players ever roaming the city. The addition of the user run shops was a deal to provide rookies more than one way to obtain any equipment they needed without gambling away their hard earned money.

While this was a good endeavor, it only helped scam artist by legally selling away junk to beginners for extravagant amounts of ingame money. On the other hand, it makes my life, and the lives of every other member of Kamichi easier. See, we merry band of thieves like to... Redistribute the wealth of these lowballers and spread it around. Our only detractors are the pros who make a killing selling used goods, and the GMs who are losing money. Ah yes, money makes the world go 'round. Kamichi is, by the richer players, "nothing but a group of bandits." It's refreshing to see we're well known.

I run briefly to our meeting area within the connest forest, hidden in a hacked trunk of a tree. Only DaCiel is there, sitting with her back against the wall and her hands behind her head. She wore a white tank top that hugged her subtle curves and some extra baggy pants that hid her long slim legs. "I thought you said we would practice together today" I asked my cohort indigently.

"Sorry puppy, Thebes had me help the newbies again" was her monotone reply. I swear she was just trying to get me to fight her, with that stupid nickname she kept using.

"At least tell me when you're gonna cancel your plans. I had to pay extra to open a practice room today, what with the winter s1 tournament coming up." I really hated these times of the year. All the pros have started buying out all the rooms, leaving only too purchase all the best equipment to hoard. The three weeks during the tournament and the week after were no better either, with players crowding every monitor within the city to watch. During the week after the tourney, parties would be held, groups of unsatisfied players would cause fights all over the place, and most bazaar stalls would be empty. "Fine then, Nogi. By the way, our turn to gather provisions is next, so I hope you can keep up" Ciel got up and walked passed me, looking back to only barely acknowledge me before vanishing, having apparently logged out. I let out a breath I didn't know I withheld and let myself flop backwards, sprawling out on the floor and staring at the ceiling. Why did she bother me so much? I ask myself all the time. DaCiel has became part of Kamichi the same time I had, so we had always hung out and went gathering together. It was only recently that she started to act so... I don't know... If I find a word I'll tell you. She used to be a lot nicer though, and we looked out for each other, like family or something like that. I mean I still li- I mean watch out for her, but I don't know if the sentiment...favor is returned. I would continue this string if not for my clan head standing over me, giving a questioning stare. "I'm sorry sir, I've had a lot on my mind" I say as I sit up, answering his unspoken question. I pat the nonexistent dust off my vest and slacks and head for the exist when Thebes speak up. "Nogitsune, tomorrow is yours and DaCiel's day. Play nice and be discreet." He must be joking I think, quickly logging out so I don't have to hear any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again, Blank-fox here. While this chapter has gone through a few proof reads, I'm still a little bit concerned. If you enjoy reading my story, I would like to have some critiquing, to at least help better myself. That aside, enjoy this next chapter, as I try my hand at some more action-y stuff. also, this chapter isn't as long, mostly because I wanted to focus on the action.

Chapter 3

The time before we scavenge is one of the only real times I get to just sit back and relax. I recline against the trunk of the tree our base is hidden within, atop one of the many large branches that grew from it. Brushing the blond hair out of my eyes, I reminisce of my past in S4. I joined Kamichi a week into actually playing, Thebes thinking I had potential. He spent months mentoring me, teaching me how to play like a real pro, as well how to get away the shop items like all other members had to do. He was always looking for new recruits when he taught me, and it wasn't surprising that I met DaCiel through him. It was when he was teaching me how to fight with melee weapons, when he gave me my spy dagger, and had me and Ciel fight. I remember him saying how she was one of his newer students, and I really didn't pay any mind to it. At that time, my only thoughts were of this cute girl, pink hair framing her face, strong amber eyes boring into me, who I was, supposed to fight. With no warning she had dashed at me, a blue field of energy surrounding her, and broadsided me, before batting me into the wall with something I didn't notice. When I caught my bearing, I heard our mentor laughing, dismissing us for the day and logging out. After standing up and readjusting my headset Ciel took up a stance with her weapon, a large black square shaped sword with a cross burned into it held behind her. That day had been one of my most amazing, the session that we had more akin to a dance than to an actual fight.

I'm pulled out of my memories by a loud yell, making me fall from my perch and land on my back in front of the girl who was only minutes ago strutting across my mind. "You ready Nogi?" DaCiel said with a hint of a growl. A sigh escapes my lips and I stand, heading to the entrance of the city with DaCiel in tow. I don't know how to feel about her anymore, but right now I can feel more than just aggravation from my friend and partner, but what the emotions are, they're none of my business. We stroll right into the bazaar and our rouse begins. Placing on a curious look, my partner walked to the first stall of many and began questioning the owner. I would give her time, waiting for the signal. I turn away and catch my surroundings in my eyes. No admins, we're clear, I turn back and see Ciel and the shopkeeper still speaking. She tilted her head and a grin spreads across my face. Within seconds I'm at the stall, gathering as much into my inventory before the man's eyes can catch me. Sneaking away back into the crowd I'm followed by DaCiel. "That's one. Are we still clear" the question wasn't what bothered me. It's her tone, but I don't want to think about it. I nod and for the rest of the day we continue with no words passing between us.

On the last stall, I had just finished gathering up a large bundle of light weight semi-rifles when the shopkeeper sneezes, surprising me and causing the guns to fall out of my grasp. The clatter alerted him to my presence, and I and DaCiel were already running when he contacted the admin. Before we could reach the alley shortcut to connest, a hail of bullets cut us off, pummeling the ground in front of us. "You two are to remain where you are. Any actions otherwise will be cause for banning" a voice called out above us. Atop a stall next to us stood two mods dressed in blue suits and cloth masks. The one who spoke was pulling out a large bat from behind, having unleashed the bullets that stopped us, and the other wore an extremely large gauntlet on his left arm and a tiny sword was held in his right. "DaCiel get out of here" I whispered to her, moving myself so I stood between the two and the pink haired girl. DaCiel's only response was to place something into my hand before running most likely to the meeting room. I stared at the sword she had put into my possession, the same as our first meeting, and I remember where my thoughts had led me to earlier.

A grin is on my face once more and I naturally assume my knife stance, holding Ciel's sword in reverse hand. Even with its weight it felt like it belonged, but I couldn't dwell on this. I had to buy her time. The mod with the bat was the first to act, hurtling himself at me and swinging his weapon downward. I twist to the side and reel back, before surging forward with a blue aura, sending the man into a wall and dazing him. His partner was wiser, blindsiding me with the giant fist and knocking me into the air. Acting swiftly I adjust my hold and move the blade to cover my torso, protecting me from the uppercut that sends me even higher. As I fall, I point the blade straight down. When the mod tries the same uppercut I stab downward, Ciel's sword sending an arc of electricity though the metal fist into him, stunning him. I land in front of the stunned moderator and smile, broadsiding him with the blue aura and launching him into the same wall as his buddy. Seeing as they were dealt with, I run toward the connest gate and our clan.

Ok and that's the end of this chapter, now remember, critique so I can improve. Until my next update, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, this chapter is more focused on the actual action. But I'm keeping the story the main emphasis, and any criticisms are welcomed. Anyways, let's get to the story.

Chapter 4

When I had returned to Kamichi only Thebes was there. He explained that Ciel only came in to tell him that I was going to be a little held up. It stung that she didn't try to send help, but buried that stuff in a safe and threw the safe into a trench. I handed over all the stuff in my inventory, keeping DaCiel's sword for myself. Leaving the world of S4 and returning to reality was usually a rush of sensation going through a waking body, however today it just felt like I was waking up. I removed the goggles and headed to the bathroom, taking a moment to examine my features. Messy brown hair with little bits of white scattered in (a reminder of my dad) brown eyes that were strained from watching something for too long, my face was pale but not too thin to think malnourishment. I retreat from the bathroom and look at my mess of an apartment. Only age 19 and by myself and it's still as if I'd been living with my parents. I chuckled and fell over onto my bed that sat in the corner opposite the bathroom and shut my eyes to think. My parents were long gone, a fact that I've become comfortable with after so long. My only memories of them were few and far between, and I've grown used to being alone. It was only a year ago that I actually started feeling it, and that is the main reason I play one of the most populated games around. Still... I want more... I don't just want to be a part of a community. I think I'm going to go watch the tournament this time around. Only the prelims though, so I can relax.

I returned to my apartment late the next day with groceries for the next month. A smile was on my face, the nearby Chinese sect. of the city was a block away, with a good cheap market area and even a few tiny dojos. The dojo owners are always nice enough to let people sit in and watch the students practice, and it always helped me come up with new moves for s4. It was only a few minutes of sorting before I had set all the necessary stuff away in the fridge. Satisfied, it was time to enter my second life as the fox of Kamichi.

Readers, you've all at some point in your life experienced the weightless feeling, where your stomach starts to float? That's what I feel whenever I enter the world of s4. And as my mind settles into the body of Nogitsune I realize that I'm already in the city. Whereas new users and pros alike require a full body check I'm already moving to the new stadium for the prelims.

While normal matches held little to no observers, tournament matches always had bleachers that seemed to float above the room. In truth, the audience who sat in the open were safe from any sort of damage, thanks to invisible walls. My only concerns when I entered the stands were if I could really see the two teams play. I didn't bother to check who they were, after all this was only the s1 ranks. Out of all 4 yearly tournaments this one held the least interest. The only ones who would be sitting here are newbies, mentors, or just bored players. I sat in the very front and waited for the teams to arrive so the map would be loaded. 'I bet that both teams are going to try an offensive to start' was what ran through my mind.

10 players entered into the blank room below us, creating a circle as two distinct characters in black and white shirts appeared in the center. The first of the pair signaled for the leader of both teams to step into the circle, a standard procedure. The leader of what I'll call alpha was a girl, wearing the beginner hood and skirt combo, no shock there. What was though was her hair, bright blonde and in a large pony tail. The beta leader was a boy, who wore a striped shirt and vest and some shorts, his ears covered by headphones and keeping his hair slicked back. The two shook hands and then greeted the pair of black and white characters who would oversee this match. The teams disappeared in green binary as the field booted up for the first game of the s1 tournament.

The field of choice was two large towers opposing each other. The field between them was a small courtyard that held the fumbi on the pedestal. The towers had the stories, with the spawn points on the second, and the goal on the top at the very back. The refs counted down slowly, letting both teams inside their respective base to prep themselves.

"5 minutes" alpha's leader took a forward position at the spawn gate, her four team mates staying close behind her.

"3 minutes" beta's leader called for two of his members to stand at the front, as he's opted to go to the room above with the other two.

"1 minute" the refs have now opened the commentators' booth and entered, placing the microphones before themselves and adjusting the headsets.

A whistle rang, signaling alpha to flood out of the spawn point and jump into the courtyard. Beta's own two runners met with and clashed with three of alpha's, giving their leader and a defender to pick up the fumbi. Beta's leader probably foresaw this, as he was perched on the window of the third story with a large cone-shaped cannon trained on the pair.

S4 is a team game, this has been established already. However, I feel I should expand upon the team aspect. Teams within this game are composed of varying kinds of players. These players each have their own way of helping each other to win. Such as carrying the ball to the goal such as alpha team's leader, or her teammate, who has taken the spherical blast of the cannonade for her. Even players such as the snipers on the top of beta's base have a purpose, and so do I. I am a navigator, I search the map and clear paths for my team, in this case Kamichi. A navigator is what alpha needed, seeing as the leader was turned into binary by the three players defending the goal. I couldn't really watch any more, after the third attempt of alpha's pure rusher team I left the stadium. I figured beta would win by defense only, a difficult tactical victory to pull off, but a victory nonetheless. I entered into the game lobby to see if there were any empty rooms to use when someone ran up behind me and pushed me down. Something cold was pressed against the back of my head, and the assaulter's weight was placed on my back.

"Where is my gun" the question was a low growl, and I twisted my head to look into the barrel of a large black gun. "Care to give me a little more info? Because there are a lot of guns floating around" I replied, feeling the weight leave but the gun still aimed at my head. "The revolver. The GOLDEN revolver you stole from me. The one I paid top dollar for. Savvy'?" he stood over me now, and I took the chance to get to my feet and brush the front of my clothes off. His name hovered above his head as bl00dhound and his appearance was appropriate. He wore tight red pants and a crimson trench coat that was buckled at his chest. A dog collar was fitted around the collar of the coat, forcing it up to cover the lower part of his face. What I could see of his black hair was hidden beneath a short brimmed fedora, and his gloved hands clenched an elongated gold and white rifle. "Oh. That gun. Yeah that ain't happening. How bout a deal?" I stared him down, watching for any sign that would give me a chance to escape.

"I'm listening"

"A duel. First to ten kills get the all of the others equipment" his eyes had a strange red glow to them, and behind the collar I could practically see his teeth in an almost Glasgow smile. "Deal. The map we play is highway, and we have to stay on the top section" he said calmly as the gun he was holding vanished. The player grabbed my arm and shoved me into an empty room, paying the mod through the network connection next to the room's entrance. In an instant I was transferred to the center of the highway, surrounded by various parked cars and buses. My detect HUD went active, reading out that the match had started. I leapt over a car and beneath a nearby bus, waiting. I didn't know a bit about his loadout, except he had high damaging bought items, like his semi-rifle, and the revolver he wanted so badly. But why? He could have probably bought another one just like it. I pulled the weapon in question out of my inventory and gave it a once over. Except for its boost in stats, it was an overall standard weapon. My attention was pulled back to the duel by the sound of gunfire. "Come out and fight like a man, you piece of shit" hound called out. My HUD pointed out he was at the center of the map, where I had entered. More shots were fired, and I was relieved that he didn't have detect as a skill. It meant I had the upper hand. I crawled out from under the bus and moved to kneeling behind a convertible. He started toward the north end of the map, where the fumbi would be during the touch down games, and I followed behind, watching him carefully. He had his semi drawn, and I already guessed he'd plan to camp on the higher grown and snipe away. I rushed him as he got to where his goal was and pressed the barrel of his prized revolver to his skull.

"That's one kill" I grinned and shot him before he could turn around, and watched as his body disintegrated into binary. He was a slow enemy, as once he had respawned he booked it to the spot I had killed him, only for me to take him from behind a car with my dagger. The same scene played out, with bl00dhound coming to the spot I killed him only to die again. It was after the fifth kill that something changed in him. As he ran up to the end of the highway, his body grew a dark aura. My HUD started acting up, creating a static image to appear behind him. It was vague, a black smudge of some sort, with to long stick like figures jutting out the sides. Hound was now holding a plasma sword, which had a large black aura like his own. He was hunched over, and his movement was faster now, and when he came into range I leapt to attack him with my dagger. He jumped to the side; his hand shot out and grasped my neck, lifting me into the air. His eyes were blacked out, and looking down at him I could see his teeth had taken a feral appearance. He slammed me into the ground and I could feel the dark aura as if it was a searing heat. Hound growled out, and his sword stabbed into my chest. I felt the blade tear straight through and I lost my breath. This wasn't part of the game; the pain felt was always small shocks or bumps. I gasped and my vision blanked. In a second I was back on the highway, panting heavily. My HUD was clearing up now, and I saw the aura had vanished from bl00dhound. He was on his hands and knees, slowly dispersing into ones and zeros, and he looked straight up, eyes nothing but white and face distorted in agony. Whatever he did was eating away at him now, and I felt nothing bad for him. No pity, no grief, nothing. All I wondered about was what he actually did to me. I walked over to his body that was now half way gone, and I tore off his equipment pack, to have someone check his stuff out. I left the room, leaving hound to become nothing, and ran to Kamichi. My whole day was ruined by now, but now I had something to do.

What's this? The story is finally picking up? Read and review and help me out please.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter and the following are a continuation of the last. I didn't think too much of action for this, more dialogue and exposition I guess. Both of which I have trouble with. Just as well, this chapter ended up deleted from my laptop no less than 3 times, and writers block for someone who doesn't see their self as a serious writer sucks.

Also, to answer my first review (yay!) by fight scene, I'm guessing a chapter or 2 long drawn out duel? I've no clue myself. However, you can bet I'm going to put some serious thought into how it will unfold.

Chapter 5

The back-alleys of Esper city is where most of the "interesting" players meet, such as the various crackers who will gladly give you what you need if the price is right. And it was thanks to these players that the game is slowly decaying. I mean, yeah I'm a thief, but that's only to support my clan and the rookies looking to actually compete. That aside, I stood before a very shady 'associate' of Kamichi, hidden underneath a hooded cloak with only a digital grin as any visible feature. "Hello Nogitsune" he rasped "it's been a while. Almost 6 months" a dark chuckle slipped out from the chesire smile, one that would make any person's feet go cold.

"So it has" Trying to keep my composure is always hard dealing with these creepy players, "I need you to do a comprehensive scan on some stuff for me" I hesitated before holding out the storage unit I ripped from hound the day before, waiting for the hacker before me accept it.

"Is that all, little fox. What could bother you, oh great thief and navigator, about such idle items to force you to come to me, the greatest hacker Aracadia?" I don't bother to respond to his taunt, I already knew his game. I kept my cool, and explained the events of yesterday's duel to him. His grin turned to a line, most likely to think over what I had told him. The equipment pack was plucked from my hand and contained within a transparent box that turned it over in every angle possible. Aracadia's grin returned full force and he chuckled once again.

"How very intriguing. It would seem that these items have been corrupted with some sort of Trojan program" his focus on the box shifted a little and he began to laugh a deep, bone chilling laugh. "How VERY intriguing, it's sentient." I stared at him, waiting for the inevitable drawn out explanation. "All of the previous player's data has been copied into his items. And from that data it would seem that he was somehow infected with a living virus. I believe that the figure you saw through your detect unit was the virus trying to take out the object that was threatening it's existence at the time.

"Dear boy you have stumbled across a most interesting subject. To think it is possible to not only create a virus, but actually inject it into a player, and even have it affect the player on a mental level" his sudden glee made this chat unsettling, but the bit about a living virus was more than strange. He continued "while the data is still buried in these weapons, it would seem any trace of an actual virus has vanished. It might have been debugged all on it's own. Ooooor..." I motioned for him to continue "the virus hopped onto a new body."

"I'm really confused here Aracadia. For starters, how can a program, a bunch of lines of code, be alive? How can you just tell? I don't understand any of this" I hated how just jumped to conclusions. Half of this is so contrived. "Well, Nogitsune, this bunch of lines of code has been popping up recently. Rumors have been going around. About the black boxes from the original system. Most of them around the old system's zerone program" he had dropped his tone, his invisible eyes probably locked on mine. "Nogitsune your in serious danger if it involves the past system. These rumors, they're about players dieing from inside and outside at the same time."

"What does this have to do with that virus?"

"If it is inside you, then you might be connected to a black box. I'll dig into the old archives, of the war room records. There were stories of some VERY unethical things, before this game was a game."

"What is the zerone program?"

"The Zerone Program was supposedly a series of tests in order to directly sync with a network. Direct syncing to your brain. They say the previous company used prisoners for various test. The idea of a complete connection to a computer system was really pushing it, eh?" He was starting to lighten up, which put me at ease strangely. "The stories range from minor injuries and some busted computers all the way to all the test subjects either dead or vegetables. Again, these are all old rumors." He shook his head and then looked in my general direction, his grin coming back with full force. "You should stay outside for a while. I'll contact you if I find anything. The virus contained in your player character shouldn't act up as long as you're logged off."

"What do you want as payment now? Last time you had me steal some gear off an Admin, and I was barely able to lose him in the forest" believe it or not, I was starting to believe this twisted prick. He made it seem as though he already knew about most of this. Who's to say he isn't just making it up to get something really good out of me though.

"I think this gear from bl00dhound should suffice. Real money weapons that have had their stats tampered with is always a nice reward" Aracadia nodded to me before turning away, heading for the street. "Our business is done here. for now anyway" he called back, waving a hand back toward me before vanishing in the crowd of players.

Outside... Didn't I join S4 League because of the real world? I wonder what my dad would have done if he was in a similar position. Maybe my mom would know... What's the point in wondering about these things, they're both gone, and I can handle my life better than either one could. I sigh, a somber mood falling upon me, and I leave the cyber city and remove the visors. My eyes struggle to adjust, the sun having set while I was playing again. The silence, the dark room, and my strained eyes stung me. I struggled to my bed and crawled in, not even bothering to shower or change. 'Why did you join S4 if you were perfectly fine alone' a voice says in my head. 'Being alone isn't something new to you. You know very well about that. In fact, when was the last time someone called you by your real name? do you even remember?'

And thats the end of another chapter. I still though the 2nd 'draft' was the best one. That aside, again this chapter is more for advancing the story as well as giving a lil background for our protagonist. so please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again readers. This is to make up for my month and a half writers block. This chapter is delving into our protagonists mind even more.

Chapter 6

It's been a week since I visited Aracadia, and I haven't been back on since. All over the news there have been multiple reports of players getting sent to Intensive Care units, ranging from nerve damage to comas to deaths, rumors spreading that the cause is from various online games. The reports all saying the same, "damaged data, possible epidemic, unexplained connections between the victims" and all this has been happening since the start. Am I infected? If I am, what will happen to me? Will it affect me offline? My thoughts freeze for a second, trying to comprehend all this. 'I need some air' I grab my coat and walk out, feeling the cool winter breeze brush past me. I have no destination, walking through the early morning city among the rush of those on their way to work. I decided against going to Chinatown, the markets would be far too loud to think. 'Do I really want too think though' I know pushing it aside wouldn't help, but still, the thought of a virus that might kill me made me squirm. Without realizing it, I had walked myself into the middle of a park within the city. A deep breath to relax my nerves and I drop onto my back on the grass. The open blue sky unobscured by buildings and the cool grass helped me forget about the situation, lulling me into a quiet sleep.

My mom was a kind person, and she would take her time with any problem, especially if the problem had to do with me or my dad. A skinned knee, a scrapped elbow, a fight at school, a nightmare. She was also easily scared, fussing over me whenever I had gotten hurt. I remember her voice too, a soft, withheld voice that always spoke volumes of caring. So very much unlike my dad. He was a silent business man, constantly away in far off countries to negotiate. His voice was deep and sharp. I rarely saw him, and can if only maybe remember a few words he had once told me. what were they? oh, 'know your friends, know your love, know your world.' I don't really understand what that means, but that is my one real memory of him. 'know your friends... Ciel... Thebes... Aracadia. Know your love...' The wind is echoing in my ears now.

Before my eyes I see the trees, and with each movement I'm flying past them. The quick push of my leg sends me over a tree, a twist in the air helps to move me into reach of a branch that I grasp and swing from to the ground. I roll and continue, jumping again and twist so my feet land against the bark of another tree, jumping again and sending myself towards another tree, repeating till the world is a blur. All I feel is the rush of air, and I come to a realization. This rush of air is what I need. A rush… S4 league gave me the chance to feel that. Companionship was one reason why I started playing. The sense of family that had left me long ago was their with Kamichi. The rush was why I stayed. But what about now? The virus is...

I wake up abruptly, catapulting up from the grass and looking around. I'm still in the park, and the sun has moved behind the clouds. A cold speck lands on my hands and when I look up, all I see is white. A closer look at the park and I see that it had only started snowing a few minutes ago, but nonetheless I shiver, as I have only my jeans and a thin wind breaker on. Standing and turning my eyes skyward, The snow enchants me, and I imagine what esper city would look like if it snowed as well. Would connest have my favorite tree covered in snow as well? A chuckle escapes me, and I head back to my apartment. I have my answer though. I'm going to continue playing. And maybe DaCiel will do something for me if I get her an early christmas present.

Who are they in real life? DaCiel told me she was from a small countryside home in France, but moved into a boarding school in America. And Thebes is from Egypt, and is currently in college in England. Why am I doing with myself? I set out for my home, so I can warm up and keep myself from all this contemplating. Aracadia I knew very little about. Even his voice was just disguised behind a voice modifier. He never even gave a hint of what he does in his normal life. Maybe he's an AI. Probably not. The white is starting to blur the world around me, and I notice no one is outside, and the wind is picking up. I can't really tell where I'm going now, and I'm stumbling and slipping on the cold wet concrete. The street lamps are flickering on now, and I notice they aren't the same as the ones around my neighborhood. Instead of being tall and having an arm that held the light over the streets, these looked like old fashioned lamps, with dull orange tungsten instead of the bright white flourescents. A large building easily 4 stories is now in front of me, with a wide open courtyard and people walking through the snow. I peer closer and all the people are wearing similar black coats with green ties and either slacks for the men, and skirts with leggings for the women. Shaking my head, I lean on a brick wall with a wire fence atop it. A cold placard is digging into my shoulder, and I look at it carefully. 'Delphian Boarding school' it bore in its rusted state. I guess I had wandered in the wrong direction and landed myself in a dull looking school. I sigh and stand straight, brushing some snow off my shoulder and looking towards the students. My luck wasn't the best today or even this week it seemed. I wasn't going to trust myself with finding my way home in this weather, so I bit my tongue and ventured into the school building. If I'm lucky, I can just ask someone a way back towards chinatown. If I get kicked out, then I'll just see if I can backtrack to the park.

Inside the building I notice the older look of the hallway and the openness of the 'lobby'. 'I'm in luck' I think as I walk up to a desk with a girl in the same coat and tie sitting behind it. She seemed a little bit busy, but she probably could take few minutes to help a lost man find his way home. I stood in front of the desk, clearing my throat lightly to catch her attention. What I noticed first was her dual colored eyes. Deep brown on the outer edges that slowly turned to a golden brown as it got closer to the center. She gave me an apathetic look before saying in a very deliberate voice "What, are you lost?"

"Yes, in fact, I am lost" I said back in an attempt to mimic my dad from way back. Her eye twitched a lil, most likely from annoyance, before she sighed out loud and pulled her hand through her shoulder length brunette hair. "Of course you are" she muttered under her breath, and I started to notice a strange similarity to another voice. I couldn't really say who's though, but I know the voice from somewhere. "Look" I said "if you can point me to chinatown, then I can hopefully find my way home."

"chinatown is 4 miles the opposite direction, and I don't think you would make it half way that far with this snowstorm right now" She replied. "But I have to get home. Something important came up" I half-lied to her. Her glare sent a shiver down my spine, and I decided to choose my next words clearly, otherwise I'd after venture towards my home without any idea where I was going. "Is there anything you can do to atleast help?" I asked. I was a little desperate to get home, and this situation was helping to give me a few things to occupy my mind with. "And why would I help a stranger? I don't even know your name, let alone why you are out in the snow wandering into a private school" point taken. I could atleast humor her a little, right?

"Fine then, my name is Jack, Jack Mickel. And I was out before it started to snow, I just happened to fall asleep in the park and woke up when the snow started falling" I was calm when I told her this, yet I had a feeling she was hiding something from me. "Fair enough I guess. I'm Mary, and if you'd like, I can see about lending you a coat as long as you return it later" she got up and walked down the hall. I followed behind her, admiring the various display cases holding awards and achievements for a wide assortment of things. I stopped when Mary stopped in front of a door and looked around, turning towards me and saying in a whisper to keep an eye out. I nodded and she disappeared behind the door, and I stood with my back to the door, keeping look out as my cohort took her time to find me something to wear in this weather. It took 5 minutes before she reappeared, holding onto a back of clothes in one arm and locking the door with the other. She thrust the bag into my arms before pointing me to an empty room, saying she'll be look out now. I nodded and walked in, noticing the rows of tables and the large desk at the far end of the room. I checked inside the bag and grinned a little. "A full uniform huh? Must come in sets I guess" I quickly discarded the wet windbreaker and jeans and T-shirt I wore and hastily threw on the white dress shirt and slacks. The coat came on next, and it all seemed to fit me just fine. "She's got a good eye" I must stop talking allowed, but I just shake my head. 'Might as well go all the way' I thought as I pull out the tie and leather shoes, taking my time to get the tie knotted beneath the collar of the dress shirt, and putting the leather shoes on one at a time and tieing them tight. I threw my wet clothes into the back, and looked at myself. I felt like I could blend right in with the students with this.

I looked out from the door and nodded to Mary, stepping out and smiling when she looked at me with shock. "Is it really needed that you have to use the entire uniform" she growled out. I laughed a little. She sounded really familiar right now, still can't say who though. "So what? All my clothes are wet, so this works out perfect" I laughed more. She placed her palm in front of her face and sighed. "Okay, I think you can go now. Just follow the street lights south til you get to a 5 way intersection and then take the right most street. That will take you straight to chinatown and the hell away from this school. You can keep the uniform if you want, I'll say the last guy miscounted the inventory" she said before walking back to her desk. I smiled and waved, she scoffed, and I was out of the building in a matter of seconds.

The snow was still falling, but not as much now. I could make out the surroundings as they appeared as an old fashioned town, not unlike where my parents and I used to live. I shake my head and continue down the sidewalk, following the lane I was on til I had found the park I was at earlier. I smiled, and continued on the directions she had given me til I was sure I was on my own street. My apartment wasn't to far away now, and my mind went back to my previous thoughts. Specifically on the identity of who Mary sounded like. Maybe DaCiel? Possibly, maybe, I highly doubted it though. DaCiel could be a bit snarky at times, but I don't think they could be the same. Who else then. Her voice was similar to someone I knew, but the way she talked was more like DaCiel then anyone else. Mystery aside, I walked up the stares and head toward my apartment quickly so I can dry my clothes and get warm.

Thats the end of this chapter. Kinda died down at the end, but then again thats mostly because its 4 A.M. and I'm tired as all get out. So please read and review, and try and convince me to stop writing at 4 in the morning.


End file.
